icsfandomcom-20200213-history
ICS Constitution
Article I This Constitutional Court, Convened by the People of the Factions of this Coalition does hereby declare that This Constitution shall not be surpassed by this Coalitions Government or any Faction under this coalition. 'Section I (Introduction)' The purpose of this document is to ensure to the Independent Coalition of Systems, all who reside in their space, and its peoples a secure foundation for government by a strengthened, self-efficient government that shall provide for Peace and Tranquility, General Welfare, Common Defense, and basic protection of Citizenry rights. 'Section II (Peace and Tranquility)' The meaning of Peace and Tranquility is for all citizens to enjoy the best possible life that the Independent Coalition of Systems can provide for them. Whether it is recreational or defensive, it will be delivered. Meaning the Freedoms of Speech,Press, Equality Under the Law and Freedom from unjustified hate shall be protected. 'Section III (General Welfare)' The main purpose of General Welfare is to provide for basic Health Care, Life Insurance, Medical Care, and Immortraxation Care along with protection of person and property, free of charge for all citizens of the Independent Coalition of Systems. Sub-Section I: The Legislative Branch has the right to collect a tax and this Section shall not supersede that right. 'Section IV (Common Defense)' The main meaning of Common Defense is for the Independent Coalition of Systems to sustain a sizable military force armed and capable of protecting the people of the Independent Coalition of Systems. To protect the Independent Coalition of Systems with their very lives, in which any and all citizens are entitled to join and assist with. On top of which, the citizens themselves are entitled to defend themselves in their own militias in the event the Independent Coalition of Systems Military cannot assist or defend its people. 'Section V (Accused’s Rights)' All citizen of the coalition charged with a crime have the right to legal counsel before, during and after questioning, they have the right to remain silent at arrest and at trial unless they choose to take the stand. All Citizens of the Coalition have the right to feel safe within their property, Therefor a Search Warrant will be required to search one’s private property and an arrest warrant will be required to arrest someone if a member of law enforcement does not directly at the time witness the crime. To prevent the government from overstepping it’s bounds there will be no double jeopardy. The Government must file formal charges within 24 hours of detaining a Citizen of this Coalition and that citizen will have a formal court proceeding to decide bond within 12 hours of those charges being filed. Article II (Government) The powers of the government to ensure the overall well being of it’s protectorates shall be established. 'Section I' The Independent Coalition of Systems shall provide a clear cut government where all have a equal say but one persons say is not over another. The seats of Government shall be divided into three equal parts, An Executive, A Legislative and a Judicial. 'Section II (Judicial)' The Judicial Branch shall be made up of a single independent superior court that will have the power to divide into others with the permission of the Legislative and Executive Branches of this Government. The Single Court shall be made up of Three Justices Nominated by the Executive and Legislative Branches and from their nominations the Arch-Justice may pick a Justice. This court shall be lead by an Arch-Justice appointed by the two remaining Justices, The Arch-Justice on Ratification of this Constitution shall be appointed by the Founders. 'Section III (Legislative)' The Legislative powers of this government shall be vested in a unicameral Parliament. That Parliament’s Representatives shall be elected by the factions of this coalition by that Factions own rules and regulations as long as the faction does not violate this constitution. The Parliament shall Appoint a President to the Executive Council. Sub-Section I: Elections within Factions shall be done to allow every member of that Faction a vote. Sub-Section II: A Faction is defined as an entity that can sustain a proper colonial existence or an Entity that can Sustain proper living quality for more then 4 people. Sub-Section III: The Parliament May permit a Tax. 'Section IV (Executive)' The Executive powers of this Government shall be vested in an Executive Council ,A Consul, A Deputy Consul,A Head of The Parliament and A Commandant of the Defense Force. These positions will be allowed to create sub-positions to allow for this branch to perform it’s duties effectively as long as the Legislative Branch gives them consent. The Executive Council shall Convene once every 7 days. When the Executive Council can not Convene the Consul Shall have it’s General Authority for the power to pass amendments.*** Sub-Section I: Any and all Legislation passed by the Parliament shall receive consent from the Executive Council by Majority Rules, If it does not then it shall be considered vetoed and returned to the parliament with a Note of Objection. Sub-Section II: The Consul shall be elected by the citizens of this Coalition and They shall appoint a Deputy. *''Sub-Section II'': The Consul has the power to overrule the Executive Council up to 5 times per term on any bill passed from Parliament. Article III (Amending) From time to time this constitution will not support the growth of the people of this coalitions and shall be allowed to be amended. 'Section I' Amendments must be given full consent by the Executive and Legislative Branch of this government and at final be given Constitutional Consent by the Judicial. 'Section II (Amendment process)' When an Amendment is proposed it must be passed by 2/3rds of the Factions Governments and also passed by the Executive Council and Parliament. Once does this the Amendment will be sent to the Court which will convene no later then 24 hour after final passage to consider the amendment. To vote down this amendment it must violate the core principles of this coalition. 'Section III (Convening of the Constitutional Supreme Court)' The Constitutional Supreme Court shall be convened if ¾ of this Coalition's Factions do request it. The Constitutional Supreme Court shall be Made up of The Leaders of the Factions of this Coalition, The Arch-Justice of the Court of the Coalition and the Executive Council of this Coalition. This Court will have the duty of creating a new Constitution or making changes to the constitution within 30 days of it being convened or it shall be adjourned, A majority is required for it to pass a change. Article IV (Defense Force) The Armed Forces of this Coalitions shall be Established to provide the Common Defense of this Coalition and it’s assets. 'Section I' The Coalition Defense Force shall be controlled by the Executive Council and Subsequently The Commandant of the Defense Force. 'Section II' The Coalition Defense Force will Convene a Military Council of Three. The Three will be Nominated to a Term of 6 weeks by the Executive and Confirmed by the Judicial. The Positions on the Council will be: A Commandant of the Defense Force and Two Commissioners of Defense. 'Section III' The Defense Force shall never be allowed to default on Monetary payment. 'Section IV' The Defense Force shall have the right to convene a special Court of the Judge Advocate General to place members of the Defense Force on trial for Crimes committed while they are on duty. Notes As of 22/1/12, this document has yet to be ratified by the current ICS Government. This is believed to be in the final drafting stages. Category:Documents